Refugees
by Thomas Mc
Summary: On her way to the tunnels from the park Jennifer discovers two intruders huddled in the junction chamber next to the secret entrance.  The two intruders turn out to be a very young couple in desperate need of a safe sanctuary.
1. Too Young Lost

**Refugees****  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>__: _This is the story of two young homeless runaways that found each other and finally found themselves when they were taken in by the tunnel community.__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>Too Young Lost<strong>  
><strong>

**February 2005**

The heavily filtered and constantly shifting beams of moonlight shown down through the overhead grate, barely illuminating the two bundles of misery huddled together in the five-way storm drain junction. A quiet sniffle and a muffled sob escaped from the two as they desperately clung to each other for what meager warmth and comfort the contact afforded them. About fifteen feet away, a third entity crouched halfway between the widely spaced overhead drainage grates, quietly, hidden within the deeper darkness to be found there. She was observing the two unknown interlopers into her domain trying to figure out what to do about them. Unfortunately the two intruders were currently huddled right next to the secret entrance to her underground world, making the use of that entrance impossible.

Jennifer had stumbled across the outsider couple while on her way back to the home tunnels from the park. After a few minute's observation, there was something about them had prompted her to call for her twin brother, Jacob, over their empathic link. Ten minutes after Jennifer had alerted Jacob of her need, he had arrived at the secret entrance with his best friend Linda in tow. Through Jennifer's link with her twin brother, she knew that their father was also on his way across the park to provide whatever help that he could.

Just inside the secret entrance Jacob and Linda were quietly discussing their options as they were waiting for Jacob and Jennifer's father to arrive. In the four years that they had known each other, Jacob and Linda had become nearly inseparable. Jacob was now able to sense the emotions of the two unfamiliar presences on the other side of the hidden door and was echoing those emotions on to Linda and Jennifer through the empathic links that he had with both girls. Linda placed her hand on Jacob's shoulder as she processed the _fear_, _desperation_ and _hopelessness_ in the emotions he was passing on to her. "They are so lost." She remarked sadly. "Jacob, we have got to find a way to help them."

Jacob nodded. "We will, Linda, we will." He scanned his empathic sense and located his father back at the brownstone and alerted him then echoed the emotions of the intruders to him. After a couple of minutes he reported to Linda. "Dad is on his way."

~ o ~

Vincent paused at the opening to the storm drain and glanced, momentarily, up through the gently swaying tree branches at the nearly full moon high in the sky while he let himself open up to the five presences inside. He established where each presence was located then quietly made his way into the storm drain opening. He could clearly sense the presence of the two interlopers near the secret entrance as well as his son Jacob, His son's friend Linda and his daughter Jennifer waiting for his arrival.

It was Jacob's sense of the interlopers' emotions echoed through to him that had brought Vincent in on this little encounter. This wasn't going to be a simple case of scaring unwanted intruders away from the tunnels. These two were in bad emotional shape and needed help, therefore this encounter would have to be handled very differently and very carefully. As Vincent silently approached Jennifer's position, he could see the couple up ahead and clearly sense for himself the same emotions coming from them that his son had echoed to him earlier.

The pair's emotions were raw and very strong. They were _scared, dejected, _but most prominent was the_ hopelessness _and_ desperation_ that was clearly coming from both of them. They clung to each other in that cold damp tunnel the way shipwrecked sailors clung to their life raft in the middle of the ocean. Their emotions tore at Vincent's heart as he stood in the deep shadows looking them over. Vincent sensed one other emotion though that stood out clearly from all the _misery _that these two were feeling. It was '_Love'_. The love that this couple was feeling for each other was as strong as anything he had ever sensed between even the closest married couples. Vincent also was barely able to sense another, very faint, presence. That meant that the female must be at least eight weeks pregnant. If there was ever a pair of lost souls in desperate need of help, it was these two.

Vincent quietly moved in a bit closer until he had reached the place where his daughter was waiting. With his superior night vision, he could see the couple fairly clearly. As he knelt down next to his daughter the couple became aware of the movement of a massive dark shape within the tunnel because they both looked up at the same time and the female emitted a startled squeak. Vincent was just as stunned by what he saw in the two faces turned toward him. They were much too young to harbor such lost souls. They had to be only a few years older than Jennifer, Jacob and Linda. His heart went out to the two young teenagers. At that moment he made up his mind that, one way or the other, he would see to it that those two got whatever help they needed.

The _fear_ in the couple rose dramatically as they became aware of Vincent's large dark shape blocking the way into their temporary refuge. The couple struggled to their feet. The male shifted, putting himself between Vincent and the female, and then spoke up, half fearfully. "We don't want no trouble mister." He was trying desperately to look braver than he felt. The female sidled up closer to the male and he put his arm protectively around her.

Vincent spoke softly putting every bit of persuasiveness into his voice as he could. "Please, don't be afraid. No one here wants to harm you." Vincent paused trying to asses the intruder's condition. "If you need a place to stay, we can take you to a very special place where you will be safe and no one will be able to find you . . . **if** that is what you want."

Vincent sensed the skepticism in their emotional response and guessed that the couple was also afraid of being detained so he tried to reassure them. "Those that live in this place are free to come and go as they please. No one will hold you there if you wish to leave. The only requirement we would make of you is that you keep the secret of this place if we agree to take you in. You may leave if you decide that you don't want to stay but you can tell no one about us."

At that moment, Jennifer stepped around Vincent and cautiously approached the young couple stopping directly in front of them. She was just a hair shorter than either of the intruders, and in the dim light the couple could just barely make out her features. Jennifer studied them for a moment and was shocked by the utter hopelessness she saw in their faces. It only reinforced her determination to find a way to help them. She spoke, keeping her voice light and springy. "Hi. My name is Jennifer. You two look like you're about my age."

The young couples eyes kept shifting between her and Vincent's dark foreboding shape behind her. She nodded over her shoulder in the direction of Vincent. "That's my dad back there. He won't hurt you." She looked back at the young couple. "It would really be nice to have some more people my age around to talk to." She cocked her head as she continued to talk to them imploringly. "I hope you both will be able to come stay with us and our friends . . . at least for a little while. I can promise you that nobody will bother you if you don't want them to. I can also promise that you will be safe from whoever it is that you are hiding from."

According to the emotions that Jacob was still echoing back to her, she knew that she had struck a nerve. So someone was after them and they were on the run. She could use this to help convince them. "It doesn't matter who is chasing you, they could scour the city and never find you even though you will be right under their noses. Where we live is really a very friendly place and they all will do their best to protect you from anyone who might want to hurt you." It appeared to Jennifer, based on the couple's emotions that her words were having a very slight but positive effect. She paused to let them consider her offer of sanctuary. They were still filled with _doubt_ then Jennifer felt a surge of _decisiveness_ from her brother.

The quiet was broken by a metallic click followed by a faint rumbling sound. At the new sound, the couple glanced over at the blocked off alcove on the other side of the storm drain junction to see the back wall of that alcove moving aside. In the brighter light from the new opening, the couple saw two more figures. One wore a hooded cape that completely hid its features. The other was another young teenage girl. They could also now see the large figure that had first spoken to them a bit more clearly. He also wore a hooded cloak. His face was also hidden in the deep darkness of the hood. The second young girl opened the iron barred barrier across the newly revealed tunnel and advanced until she was standing next to the first young girl.

In the slightly increased light, Vincent adjusted his estimate of the couple's age downward to somewhere between fourteen and sixteen years. Only a year or two older than Jacob and Jennifer at the most. They were so heartbreakingly young to be facing homelessness, hopelessness and pregnancy all on their own. He knew that Jacob, Jennifer and Linda were all three just as determined to help these two young people as he was. He also knew that they probably had the best chance of talking this young couple into coming below where they could be sheltered and get the type of help they needed, so he decided to let the two girls take the lead.

Like Jennifer, Linda was using her own link with Jacob to gauge the couple's reactions and guide her words as she spoke to them. "The place they are talking about is really neat. I like to visit there as often as I can. My big brother was actually born there." She cocked her head as she continued. "My name is Linda." She waved one hand at the dark figure standing in the opening to the dimly lighted tunnel behind her while the other hand was resting on Jennifer's shoulder as she continued. "These are my two best friends, Jacob, and his twin sister, Jennifer."

For a long time Jennifer, Linda and the couple stared at each other in silence while Jacob remained just inside the entrance observing the emotional state of the couple and echoing it on to Jennifer and Linda through his empathic link with them. From the couple's emotions Jennifer and Linda knew that the they were both balanced on the knife-edge of _indecision_ . They were teetering between _fear_ and _hopelessness_ on one hand, and a faintly growing spark of _hope_ and _need_ on the other.

Vincent could clearly feel the young couple beginning to weaken to his daughter's and Linda's urgings and decided to remove himself as a factor. He felt that Jennifer and Linda would be more successful with them because the couple would be much more comfortable around the two girls, and his departure would greatly reduce the intimidation factor. The two girls were also better able to deal with the couple on their own level. Jacob would be more than able to protect everyone if any problems developed.

He stood up. "I think I'll go ahead and prepare guest chambers . . . just in case you decide to stay with us." He then quickly stepped past them and headed through the entrance to the tunnels, being careful all the while to keep his face hidden from the young couple. He nodded to Jacob as he passed him at the entrance letting him know that their safety was now in his hands.

As Vincent made his way down the upper tunnels toward the great spiral stairway he kept thinking how sad it was that those two young people were so terribly lost and alone. He would make sure that the denizens of his tunnel world would know that they were coming and be ready for them. If his kids were able to talk them into coming, they would find a friendly welcoming refuge waiting for them.

On his way down the great spiral stairs, Vincent's mind began to wander until he found himself again marveling anew over the link shared by those three young people. The bond he shared with his beloved Catherine was very strong and it effectively joined their souls together, but it was nothing next to the strength, depth, complexity, and versatility of the bond shared by those three teenagers. The only time the bond between him and Catherine became that deep was during lovemaking. Once again he found himself wondering what it must be like for those three to be linked that closely all the time. What would happen when those three reached the age where they became sexually active. Then he realized with a shudder that they were only about a year younger than the couple they had just encountered. Time was catching up with them.

Vincent forced his mind onto the problem of arranging accommodations for those two lost children in order to get it off the more unsettling subject of the twins and Linda's rapidly developing sexuality.

~ o ~

The young couple watched the large figure walk quickly down the lighted tunnel and disappear around the corner at the far end. The other hooded figure had not yet spoken but he was smaller and seemed less threatening. The couple was beginning to feel _less afraid_ and they both relaxed a bit.

After Vincent disappeared into the tunnel Linda spoke. "Can you tell me your names at least?"

After a short pause. The young male spoke again. "Name's Oscar." He glanced at the girl a moment. "This is Heather."

"Hello, Oscar and Heather." Jennifer remarked. "Why don't you come with us? You won't be sorry, I promise you."

"It really is a very nice place and the people that live there are very friendly." Linda added.

Oscar and Heather looked at each other for several seconds. Oscar finally tightened his arms around Heather protectively and spoke quietly to her. "It's gotta be better than here." He tilted his head. "And it can't possibly be worse than where we came from."

A long silence ensued until Heather finally shrugged and spoke shyly. "OK." Then rested her head on his shoulder to draw some comfort from his strength and warmth.

Glancing at Heather's half hidden face, Oscar tightened his arm around her ever so slightly in encouragement. After a moment's hesitation, Oscar looked up at Linda and Jennifer and nodded his head. "OK we'll go with you."

Jennifer held out one hand indicating the lighted tunnel. "This way." She remarked quietly then she and Linda turned and stepped toward the open doorway to 'Below'. Oscar and Heather hesitantly followed behind them into the tunnel. Jacob stepped out and grabbed the open iron grate while turning away from them as the other four stepped through the opening. After they passed through Jacob pulled the iron grate closed.

The four of them had gone a short distance down the tunnel when Oscar and Heather both glanced back at the sound of the false wall rumbled back into place. Jacob started to turn around and the light from the nearest lamp momentarily illuminated his face beneath his hood. Oscar gasped. "My God!" Heather emitted a tiny frightened squeak and clung reflexively to Oscar burying her head against his shoulder. As they stood there clinging to each other, Oscar stared at the cloaked figure of Jacob. Both of their hearts were pounding, filled with a mix of _fear_ and _uncertainty_.

Jacob turned away as Jennifer called out, mostly for the couples benefit. "Jake you're scaring them." Privately over their link she was sending a burst of _sympathy_ to him. She had felt and understood the _hurt_ that Jacob felt in reaction to their _fear_.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Jacob remarked softly as he kept his head turned away from the two newcomers. Though he accepted and was even proud of what he was, it still hurt whenever he felt such fear of him in others.

Despite her fear, Heather had noticed that there was something so soothing about that voice, very much like the voice of that large stranger from earlier.

Linda placed her hand on Heather's arm. "Don't mind Jake. He's just a great big pussycat." Linda had also projected a private burst of _sympathy_ to Jacob in response to his emotional reaction. She had also sent a burst of _mischievous_ _humor_ to Jacob with the 'pussycat' comment.

"Linda, I'm gonna get you for that." He shot back in his strangely soothing raspy voice that seemed incapable of projecting any true threat.

Linda stuck her tongue out at him. "Promises, promises."

Jennifer shook her head as she admonished them. "You two can chase each other later. Right now we have to get Oscar and Heather to Grandfather."

"Awe Jen, you're no fun." Jacob responded as he continued to keep turned partially away from them.

The short byplay between Linda, Jacob and Jennifer had served to lessen the _tension_ and _fear_ in the young couple.

Linda reached out and gave Heather's arm a gentle reassuring squeeze as she spoke to them quietly. "He really is very nice." Linda then raised her voice. "It's silly to turn away now, Jake; now that they've already seen you."

Slowly, reluctantly, Jacob turned back toward them. Again there was that, almost reflexive, flash of _fear_ from the two strangers. Jacob again spoke, a hint of sadness in his voice. "If my appearance bothers you, I can leave."

"Oh Jake, don't get so defensive." Linda retorted. "They just need a little time to get used to you is all." She faced Oscar and Heather. "Jacob is a very sweet person and he is very protective of all of us." She again addressed Jacob. "Come on over and join us."

Jacob cautiously approached them. He could sense _apprehension_ and _uncertainty_ but the overt _fear_ was slowly melting away at the total lack of fear shown by Jennifer and Linda. When he reached the small group Linda threw her arms around him in a hug. The she faced the other three, keeping one arm around his waist. "Come on guys Father will want to check them out to be sure that they are OK."

Heather finally spoke up for the first time. "Father?" She was thinking about the looming figure that they had seen earlier.

Jennifer responded. "I'm actually talking about Grandfather. Everyone down here calls him 'Father'. He has been like a surrogate father to half the people that live here. He's sort of the leader and he is a very good doctor. He's also my grandfather on Dad's side."

Linda spoke up. "Yea, we all call him 'Father' down here, but it's just a name." She nodded back toward the hidden doorway. "My real parents live 'Above', not too far from the park. They are out of town for the week on business, so me and my brother are staying with Jacob's family while they are gone."

Jennifer jumped in. "I don't know about you two but our guests are tired and hungry. Don't you think we should get going?" She was still sensing the young couple's emotions through her link with Jacob.

"Sorry sis." Jacob shrugged then faced the young couple. "Jen is right we need to get you to Father then we will get you something to eat and a place to sleep. We can talk later when you are feeling more up to it." Still arm-in-arm, he and Linda quickly stepped around the couple. Jacob and Linda took a few steps then he paused and looked back. "Well you coming or not?"

Jennifer was still getting the echo over the link from Jacob of a great deal of _doubt_ and _resignation_ from the couple and a fair amount of _uncertainty_ from the girl. "You don't have to go with us if you don't want to." She pointed back at the door. "If you would rather leave, the switch to open the topside door is right there on the wall to the left of the door. Either way you need to make up your mind."

Jacob added. "We can't just leave you here alone. These tunnels are like a maze and there are some areas that are very dangerous. We wouldn't want you to get lost or hurt down here."

Oscar and Heather looked at each other a moment then at Jacob and Linda. The idea of following these strangers and, in particular, that creature into that dark unknown was a very unsettling prospect, but there was absolutely nothing left for them back there where they had come from. If these strangers were telling the truth then there was the possibility of a place to stay and maybe even friendship if they followed them. He knew that Heather would go along with whatever he decided. What self assertiveness she had once possessed had been destroyed long ago by those that were supposed to have been her guardians. Now it was up to him to look after her interest because he knew that she wouldn't. There was no way he would ever expose her again to the world that had very nearly destroyed her. The real question was; were these strangers leading them to a safe haven or were they being led into another, possibly worse, hell.

On the other hand neither would he take away her right to choose in his desire to protect her. Finally after, serious soul searching, Oscar drew Heather's attention and looked directly into her eyes. "What do you think? Do you want to go with them?"

After a moment Heather turned her head to stare at Jacob. Finally, while she continued to stare at Jacob, she nodded.

Oscar shrugged, giving her a gentle hug, then faced Jennifer. "I guess we're going with you."

Linda replied. "OK then just follow us." She and Jacob started down the tunnel as Jennifer gently touched his elbow and added. "Let's go. You really will like it there, I'm sure."

Oscar and Heather followed behind Jacob and Linda. Jennifer fell in beside the newcomers. Within minutes Oscar had become completely lost as they wandered through the maze of tunnels. They soon came to a large brick walled chamber with several openings. In the center of the floor was a large open shaft with a spiral stairway along the shaft's wall.

As they descended the spiral stairway, Heather hugged Oscar tightly while trying to hug the shaft wall. Oscar occasionally glanced down the seemingly bottomless shaft. He found himself wondering just how far down they were going, and wondering if going with these strange people had really been the right decision. Oscar glanced at the back of Jacob's head and looked again down into the misty depths of the shaft and again wondered if they were heading toward a safe haven or toward hell itself.

After a long descent Oscar and Heather both became aware of a constant irregular clanging noise that seemed to get stronger as they descended. "What is that banging noise?" He asked.

Linda glanced back at Oscar and Heather. "It's messages." She smiled. "At present the messages have informed everyone that you are coming and they are asking what they need to do to make you welcome." She paused listening. "Someone is asking how long you will be staying and if you will be needing anything special."

They came to a landing somewhere in the middle of the seemingly endless shaft and Jacob waved his hand toward the opening. "This is it. Through that door is a new world. It is our refuge, our place of sanctuary where you can find a new beginning for yourself." He then led them through the opening into a rough hewn stone tunnel beyond.

_**Continued in Part 2**_

* * *

><p>'<strong>Beauty and the Beast'<strong> and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	2. Safe Haven

**Refugees****  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong><strong>Safe Haven<strong>**  
><strong>

They had only gone no more than a dozen feet down the tunnel when they saw an ancient dark skinned woman, dressed in a slightly ragged long white skirt and top, coming down the tunnel toward them. She was holding a six foot long wooden staff in one hand. The other hand was stretched out to her side, barely brushing the stone wall. She stopped as they approached. Oscar's attention was drawn to the obvious burn scars on the forearm and hand that was holding the wooden staff.

Jacob stopped and addressed the old woman. "Narcissa, what are you doing in this part of the tunnels?"

"Oh child, you know how the Father worries." She shook her head with a little chuckle. "If this crazy old woman doesn't come by occasionally to annoy him, Father will send someone into the lower chambers to see if I'm still alive." She turned her head towards Oscar and Heather and her smile widened as she seemed to zero in on the young couple, taking three steps toward the young couple. They were both now able to clearly see her milky white blind eyes. "I see that you have brought us some new friends." Narcissa reached out and touched Heather's cheek, even as the young girl tried to shy away from her by burrowing into Oscar's embrace. "The past can only haunt those that let it, child." She told her. "Allow the past to bury its own dead. You have a bright new future ahead of you. Your strength and your happiness are within your reach and within yourself." Then the old woman seemed to withdraw into her own world and continued along the tunnel, muttering and chuckling to herself.

Jennifer stared after the old woman. "Wow, that actually almost made sense."

Oscar glanced at Jennifer in surprise. "What?"

Jennifer laughed. "Most of the time her babblings don't make much sense until after the fact. This time I think she was telling you that whatever the circumstances are that led you to us, they should be left in the past where they belong and that you should concentrate on each other and on your future." She shrugged and they all watched Narcissa disappear through the doorway and down the great spiral stairs.

"She looked so old and frail." Oscar commented as they turned to continue down the tunnel.

Jacob laughed as he gazed back the way the old woman had gone then responded to Oscar. "She's always looked like that. I've heard it said that she was born ancient Dad has told me that she looked just like that when he was my age." With a shrug Jacob turned and began leading them further along the new tunnel.

After a while Oscar noticed that they were now passing through an area with several openings on either side of the tunnel. The openings were all covered from the other side by old tapestries. His curiosity was peaked and he had to ask. "Why are there rugs across those openings?"

Jennifer glanced at the opening that they were currently passing then looked at Oscar. "Those are chambers where people live. We use those tapestries as a combination door and do not disturb sign. If the tapestry is pulled back then you are welcome to enter the chamber. If the tapestry is down then it means that the occupant wants privacy."

A few times they passed individuals that were going in the opposite direction who smiled and greeted Jacob, Linda and Jennifer by name. Oscar was surprised to note that the people they passed seemed to be totally unfazed by Jacob's appearance.

They came to an uncovered opening and Jacob led them into the chamber that turned out to be a surprisingly well equipped underground infirmary. There was an elderly man leaning on a crudely made cane and a middle aged woman in the chamber waiting for them. The older man turned to the middle aged woman. "Rosa, why don't you take the young lady into that chamber and check her over; meanwhile I'll examine the young man in this chamber." He had indicated two of the cave like openings off the main chamber.

Heather clung tightly to Oscar as she gazed into his eyes, _despair_ and _fear_ reflected in her expression. She barely shook her head in frightened denial. Oscar quickly tightened his arm protectively around her waist then drew himself to his full height, screwed up his courage, and stared the old man straight in the eyes. "We stay together." He stated flatly, _determined stubbornness_ radiating from him in waves.

"That is completely inappropriate!" The old man remarked grumpily. "I can not examine you with her in the room and Rosa certainly can't give her a proper medical exam with you in the room."

As Oscar's face took on a look of grim determination, he reiterated. "We stay together!" Each held onto the other with an embrace strengthened by desperate need.

"This is foolishness." The old man grumbled.

"I don't think you have a choice, Father, nothing short of physical force is going to separate those two." Remarked the voice that Oscar had last heard in that storm drain tunnel. It was now coming from behind them.

They both turned around to see the giant hooded figure standing in the doorway they had just come through. The brighter lighting of the infirmary illuminated his face under the hood and they both could clearly see his leonine features within the hood he was still wearing. With a little squeak of surprise mixed with a tiny bit of fright, Heather clung even tighter to Oscar.

The huge lion-man spoke again. "If you will pardon me I have to go prepare my chamber for them. We don't have any free guest chambers available at present so I thought we could put them temporarily in my old chambers for tonight. If they decide to stay with us we can find them something more permanent tomorrow." The large lion-man turned and disappeared down the tunnel.

Oscar and Heather stared at the empty doorway for several seconds after the lion-man left. Then they turned to face Jennifer. Oscar paused a moment before he spoke to Jennifer. "You did say that he was your father?"

Jennifer laughed. "Well, I do tend to favor Mom but, as you can see, my twin brother definitely favors Dad."

Heather spoke up shyly. "Um, ah, you do have his eyes."

Father cleared his throat to get their attention. "We still have to check you both over, make sure that you are both OK."

Oscar again tightened his arm around Heather. "We stay together." He repeated defiantly.

"That is just not done." Father responded. "The two examination chambers are right next to each other; you will only be less than a dozen feet from each other."

Heather barely shook her head as she continued to cling to Oscar who jutted his chin out stubbornly.

Jacob interrupted at this point. "Oscar, is Heather's baby yours?"

Heather, Oscar and Father all looked at Jacob in shocked surprise. After recovering his wits Oscar exclaimed. "How . . . how did you know?"

Based on both of their emotional response, Jacob knew that he had guessed correctly about Oscar's involvement and nodded with a hint of self-satisfaction as he responded. "I could sense the presence of the baby inside her. That means it has to be at least eight weeks along." He turned to father. "Grandfather, under the circumstances I don't think either one of them will be seeing anything new. And, as Dad said, it would take a crowbar to separate them. They've come from a very bad situation where I suspect other's tried to separate them. Each of them is probably all that the other one has and now they are in a very strange place among strange people. They are in love and, right now, they **need** to stay together. That need is so strong that it practically overwhelms the other emotions." He strode to the doorway. "While you take care of them, I'll go help Dad get the chamber ready for them." Then he exited the infirmary and disappeared down the tunnel.

Father stared at the young couple for a few seconds then, with a grumbling shrug, he finally relented and escorted them both into the same side chamber where he and Rosa could examine them together. Jennifer and Linda remained in the main infirmary chamber to wait for Father and Rosa to finish the examination.

As the examination began Oscar inquired of Father "He knew about the baby. How could he know that?"

Father paused a moment. "That is a bit hard to explain. Jacob, Vincent and Charles can sense the emotions of those around them. As far as the baby . . ." He shrugged. "The best that I can figure, once the unborn is over two months along I suspect that it begins to experience primitive emotions and that is probably what they sense." He shook his head. "I don't really understand this ability of theirs or how it works but the evidence of its existence is undeniable."

Oscar thought a moment about it then asked. "Who are Vincent and Charles?"

Father responded. "Vincent is Jacob and Jennifer's father who you met earlier. Charles is their little brother. He is like Vincent and Jacob."

Oscar nodded, thought a moment then inquired. "The young one, ah, Jacob, called you 'Grandfather'?"

Rosa responded. "Someone that used to live down here found Vincent as an abandoned infant hidden in the trash behind Saint Vincent Hospital and brought him to Father. He raised Vincent as his own son, so Vincent looks to Father as his real father and Vincent's children call him 'Grandfather'."

Father gazed into Oscars eyes at this point. "Exactly how old are you two?" He paused again waiting for an answer. Oscar and Heather glanced worriedly at each other, which Father didn't fail to notice. Father cleared his throat drawing the attention of both youngsters. "I already know that you are both underage, which is a subject for another time, if that is what you're worried about. What I need now is your true age so that I can accurately judge your health and know what measures might be necessary to insure that the young lady delivers a healthy child."

After a few moments Oscar replied. "I'm sixteen and a half. Heather will turn sixteen in one month. We both want to keep the baby and when we get old enough we're going to get married." There was a ring of determination in Oscar's voice and a look of loving admiration in Heather's eyes, both of which were noted by Father and Rosa.

Rosa, who had been examining Heather's belly, spoke up. "I would guess that the baby is probably about three and a half to four months along." She smiled at Heather. "And it seems to be developing normally."

Finally the exams were done and, after a quick consultation with Rosa, Father announced the results. "Other than signs of malnutrition, exposure and exhaustion, you both seem to be in descent shape and the pregnancy appears to be developing normally. You both need plenty of rest and good healthy food. As for you young lady, I am putting you on a strict diet of William's food to be supplemented by a series of vitamins to insure that you and your baby are healthy."

Father pulled the tapestry, that had covered the opening to the little side chamber, aside. "Jennifer, Linda, why don't you take our two young guests to the dining chamber and see if you can get them something to eat. If I know William, he probably already has something ready for them by now. Then you can show them to Vincent's old chamber."

Linda and Jennifer led Oscar and Heather a short way down the tunnel to a large two level chamber full of books that they called Father's library. They went down a metal spiral stairway to the lower level, through the library chamber, down another tunnel and finally to a large chamber that looked like an underground version of a school cafeteria. As the old man they all called Father had guessed there was already a light meal set out for both of them. Beside the table a large rotund and ruddy skinned man was standing with his fists planted on his hips watching them as they approached.

"Well it's about time. The food was starting to cool off." The large man remarked.

Jennifer responded. "Sorry, William, but Grandfather insisted on checking them over first."

"Well Father has his priorities and I have mine. My priority is to get everyone in the tunnels properly fed." He did however take a less belligerent stance. "What about you and Linda?"

Linda spoke first. "After that wonderful dinner you fed us I just can't eat any more."

Jennifer spoke up. "I ate at home but thanks anyway."

Oscar and Heather found themselves faced with bowls of delicious and hearty soup which they both devoured hungrily as William watched approvingly. Linda and Jennifer both watched, amused at William's attitude.

Jennifer started toward the back of the chamber. "But I am however a bit thirsty." She picked up a battered cup and poured something out of a large pitcher into it. Then she took a sip and looked up in surprise. "Kool-Aid?"

William shrugged. "Gift from one of our helpers."

"That helper wouldn't by any chance be mom would it?" Jennifer was grinning.

William smiled and nodded. "She knows how much the children down here like it."

As Heather was quietly remarking on the delicious soup they were eating, Linda leaned toward her and remarked to her in a low conspiratorial voice. "Being placed on a strict diet of William's cooking has never exactly be classified as unpleasant."

Heather glanced at Linda in surprise then broke into a shy grin and nodded. Then she was again concentrating on her soup. Oscar chuckled at Linda's comment.

Once the food had been consumed, Linda and Jennifer led the young couple to a new chamber located close by that was about the size of a two room hotel suite. The outer chamber was dominated to their right by a large half circular blue and gold stained glass window, and to their left by an eight foot tall statue of blind justice. How that Statue got into this small underground chamber was anybody's guess. There was also a sofa bed under the window, a coffee table, two large old overstuffed chairs and a beat-up but serviceable old desk, and a cobbled together bookshelf full of books. There were burning candles scattered all around the chamber. Beside the bookshelf was a ladder that went up to a small alcove above the opening where they had entered. Next to the statue was another opening to a second chamber. In the center of the chamber stood Jacob and Vincent.

After a moment Oscar asked. "If this is your place, then where are you going to sleep?"

Jennifer responded. "Mom and Dad have a brownstone next to the park. They only stay down here on weekends."

"Speaking of which . . ." Vincent remarked. "I'm going home now." He walked to the doorway and stopped. "You three don't stay out too late tonight." Then he left.

"Three?" Oscar asked after Vincent was gone.

Linda responded. "I'm staying with them while my parents are out of town on business . . . remember."

"The bedroom is through here." Jennifer called from the other doorway.

They followed her into the smaller bedroom chamber. It contained a very large California king bed, an old chest of drawers and an armoire. On the wall near the door was a large painting of the creature that Jennifer and Jacob referred to as their father with a very pretty woman enfolded in his arms. Oscar and Heather stared enthralled at the painting.

Jennifer stepped up next to them. "That's Mom and Dad about a year after they first met."

Linda stepped up to the other side. "The funny thing is, the artist is supposed to have died the winter before Catherine and Vincent met." Heather and Oscar looked at her in surprise. Linda shrugged. "Go figure."

Jacob stepped up next to them. "You're welcome to use anything in these chambers that you need. The top two drawers of that chest have clothes that should fit you. The only thing we ask is that you be careful around that painting. It's a family heirloom."

They went back into the room with the stained glass and the statue. Jennifer pointed out the tapestry that had been hooked back next to the opening into the chamber. "You lower the tapestry across the opening for privacy. Down here we never enter a chamber blocked by a tapestry unless it is a serious emergency."

Linda gave them quick instructions making sure that they both knew how to get to the dining chamber, the bath chamber and the library chamber. "If you need any help or directions you can usually find someone that can help you in either the dining chamber, bathing chamber or in the library."

After making sure that Oscar and Heather were settled in, the three youngsters left them on their own.

Heather and Oscar spent nearly an hour exploring the small underground apartment then they climbed into the large very comfortable bed. Heather quickly fell asleep. Oscar lay there for a very long time thinking about the last few hours. Since that creature first showed up in that drainage tunnel until about an hour ago, he had been going along in a kind of dazed fog. The only time that he had actively resisted was when they tried to separate him and Heather. Now he was wide awake and alert. He reached over and gently caressed Heather then slipped out of the bed.

He went over and peered out into the tunnel. There was no one in sight. He went over to the makeshift bookshelf and scanned the books he found there. Most of the titles and authors were unknown to him. He recognized the name Shakespeare and opened the book. After a few minutes he shook his head, the strange wording was too hard to make sense of. He shrugged his shoulders and put the book back. He pulled down another book titled 'Tom Sawyer' and opened it.

Oscar was getting into the book when he heard Heather cry out for him. He rushed into the bed chamber to find a nearly hysterical Heather in the bed calling for him. He quickly climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I'm right here, Honey."

"I woke up and you were gone." She cried.

"I told you that I would always be here to take care of you. I just went into the other room to look at the books."

"I'm sorry, but when I woke up, I didn't know where I was and you weren't there and I got scared."

"Don't worry about it." He hugged her. "Why don't you lay back down and I'll read to you."

~ x x x x x ~

Oscar awoke to confusion and the strange sound of erratic clanging. He immediately looked for and found Heather sound asleep beside him and relaxed slightly. Then he remembered the strange event's of last night. He looked around in the flickering light of the single candle and could barely make out the surrounding rock walls. After a quick search he found the book he had been reading on the floor by the bed. Then Heather began to stir.

Oscar located and lit a few more candles from the tall candle, the only one that had lasted all night. Both of them found their attention drawn to the painting of Vincent and Catherine. Then they dug out some fresh clothes and got dressed. Heather had become fascinated by the candles. She was entranced by the wide variety of colors and scents available in the drawer full of candles that Oscar had found.

When they looked into the other chamber they found a little gift someone had left for them. On the floor against the wall next to the tapestry was a tray with two bowls of cereal and a slightly beat up pitcher of milk. Oscar lit some more candles then they dug into their breakfast. While they were eating their breakfast, they compared their impressions of everything that had happened last night. Their presence in the rock chamber and the painting in the other room were ample proof that it had all been real.

After they had finished their breakfast Oscar suggested that they take the dishes to the dining chamber then check out the library chamber. Oscar put out most of the candles, hooked back the tapestry and, with Heather's hand firmly grasping his arm, they left the chamber.

As they headed down the tunnel they noticed the growing thrum of many voices. Then the noise got much louder as they came to the dining chamber. Heather was surprised and a bit intimidated by the large number of people in the dining chamber. Oscar put his arm protectively around her and she drew strength and comfort from the contact. They turned and continued down the tunnel until they came to the library chamber.

When they entered the library they saw Father and Vincent, heads together, staring at a stack of large sheets of paper on the desk at the far side of the room. Vincent was speaking. " . . . then if we clear this chamber out and enlarge the adjacent storage chamber we can close off this opening and cut a new door into this chamber . . ." Vincent stopped and looked up at the young couple then turned back to the old man. "I'll get right on it. Shouldn't take more than a week for the whole project." He nodded to Oscar and Heather. "Good morning. If you will pardon me I have work that I must do." He quickly headed up the spiral stairs and out of the chamber.

"How are you doing this morning?" Father asked.

"Um, OK I guess." Oscar replied.

"Good, Good." Father responded.

At that point Jennifer came bounding into the library from the opening to their left. "Morning Grandfather. Have Oscar and . . ." She came to a sudden stop. "Oh good you're already up. I thought I might show you around today."

Father nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." His brows furrowed as he admonished her. "Just be sure you stick to the main tunnels . . . no dangerous shortcuts."

Jennifer smiled brightly. "Yes, Grandfather, I'll be careful." Then she turned to Oscar and Heather. "Let's go."

~ o ~

Jennifer took them first to the painted tunnels where they stared at all the paintings while she told them about the history of the tunnels. Oscar and Heather were particularly interested in the story of how Vincent was found abandoned behind the hospital and the story about how Vincent and Catherine met.

After a couple of hours they moved on and stopped in the children's dormitory where the homeless children that were taken in by the tunnel community slept. She took them next to the whispering gallery where they spent some time listening to the voices and talking about some of the things that they heard.

Soon it was getting close to lunch time and they started back toward the home chambers.

Oscar was a bit curious and asked. "Where is your brother?"

Jennifer responded. "Knowing Jake, he's probably with Linda." She paused a moment and her eyes lost focus. Then she glanced around as if getting her bearings. "They're on their way back from our brownstone."

Oscars brows furrowed. "How do you know where he is?"

She shrugged. "I can feel his presence. We have a kind of bond that allows us to feel each other's emotions and location. We've had this link since we were born." She smiled. "It's kinda cool most of the time but, sometimes when one of us doesn't want the other to know what we are up to, it can be a real pain, but I would hate to lose my connection to him."

She led them around a corner and they found themselves among a little over a half dozen people that were all heading in the same direction. Heather clung tightly onto Oscar's arm as she glanced around at the other people. A minute later they arrived at the entrance to the dining chamber. The chamber was crowded and noisy. Heather took one look at the chaos and tried to hang back.

_**Continued in Part 3**_

* * *

><p>'<strong>Beauty and the Beast'<strong> and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	3. The Cook and The Candle Maker

**Refugees****  
><strong>_By Thomas Mc_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong><strong><strong>The Cook And The Candle Maker<strong>****  
><strong>

Heather stared at the crowded noisy dining chamber feeling a growing reluctance to face such a large crowd. Oscar felt the slight pull of resistance and stopped. He faced her and, seeing the frightened look in her eyes, he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Heather, is there something wrong?"

Heather resisted the desire to bury herself in his arms and hide her face as her voice wavered. "So many."

Oscar glanced into the crowded dining chamber, as Jennifer responded. "Yes, it can get pretty crowded in there during meals, but they are all nice people. I think it's actually a little more crowded than usual because a lot of those people are looking forward to meeting you. If you would rather not go in, I can bring your lunch to your chamber for you, but it would be a shame to pass up a chance to meet so many new friends."

Oscar caressed Heather's hair trying to sooth her. "You heard Jennifer; we can go back to our room if you want."

Jennifer jumped in. "Jake and Linda are on their way. We will all be there with you."

Heather glanced at Jennifer then at Oscar. They both saw her visibly square her shoulders as she tried to screw up the courage to face so many people. "No, I . . . I'll go in there with you."

Oscar stepped back, placing a hand on each shoulder, looked into her eyes, smiled and nodded. "If that's what you want then I'm right there with you, kid, let's go in." He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze then, taking her hand, turned to face Jennifer. "Lead on, Jennifer."

As Oscar, Heather and Jennifer entered the dining chamber they were immediately aware of the delicious smell of the food that permeated the chamber. Heather still felt very nervous among so many people and clung even more tightly to Oscar's hand. They followed the general flow of people toward the back of the chamber where the food was set up in buffet style. Jennifer grabbed a couple of mismatched plates and handed them to Oscar and Heather. "You two go ahead and help yourselves. There's plenty of whatever you want from the buffet."

After they had filled their plates Jennifer led them to an open spot at one of the long tables. A few minutes after they sat down Jacob and Linda arrived and joined them. The conversation in their group was a bit sparse but Oscar and Heather both found that they were actually becoming accustomed to Jacob's unusual appearance. At one point Linda cracked a joke that had everyone laughing and Heather was startled to see that Jacob had fangs.

Oscar and Heather were distracted when a very elegant and sophisticated looking woman approached their table escorted by the large lion-man that was Jacob and Jennifer's father. "Mom, I didn't expect to see you down here for lunch."

The elegant woman smiled. "We caught a break in the case I was working on and I suddenly found myself with a large open space in my schedule so I thought I'd come have lunch with my family."

The elegant woman was introduced as their mother, Catherine, and she sat down directly across from Oscar. The lion-man sat next to her. Seconds later the older man everyone called 'Father' came up to the table accompanied by a younger version of Jacob and two girls that appeared to be about nine or ten years old. Jennifer handled the introductions. The younger leonine boy was Charles and the two youngest girls were Nancy and Brigit.

The table conversation mostly revolved around the latest goings on in the tunnel community and inquiries about what Oscar and Heather thought about the underground community. Vincent informed Oscar and Heather that he should have their chamber ready for them to move in shortly before dinner time. Oscar learned from some of their conversation that there was one more older sister named Naomi that had not come down because she was studying for an exam in one of her criminology classes. A few of the tunnel people pause at their table to introduce themselves and welcome Oscar and Heather to the tunnels. During the lunch time conversations Catherine was carefully and unobtrusively directing the topics and gathering information about Oscar and Heather.

As lunch seemed to come to a close Catherine leaned over and gave Vincent a kiss then she smiled at the rest. "Well, I have to head back to work." She faced Vincent. "I'll see you at home tonight." She and Vincent stood up and she gave him another quick kiss, turned and walked out of the dining chamber.

Heather had been a bit surprised at the easy intimacy between the large intimidating lion-man and the obviously well-bred elegant woman. It just seemed so improbable.

Vincent watched Catherine until she disappeared through the dining chamber entrance then turned and faced Oscar and Heather. "If you two will come with me, I'll show you where your new chambers will be."

Brigit and Nancy stayed behind with their grandfather while Jennifer, Linda and Jacob went with Oscar and Heather as Vincent lead them a relatively short distance back through the library to the upper level and just past the infirmary to a small double chamber. The chambers were smaller that the ones they had spent last night in. The outer chamber had two mismatched but well cared for chairs with a low coffee table between them against one wall. Against the adjacent wall was an old desk with a small electric light on it and beside it an improvised bookshelf that currently held eight books. One of the books was the same 'Tom Sawyer' book that he had been reading last night. There was a colorful area rug covering nearly half of the hard stone floor of the outer chamber. Oscar was surprised that they actually had electricity.

Jacob noticed where he was looking and commented. "Electric power is very limited down here. We have enough for limited lighting in the main tunnels, the dining and kitchen chambers as well as a few other common chambers. There is also just enough power for one low power light in each of the apartment chambers. Most of the light is supplied by candles and torches." He indicated the other opening. "The bedroom is through here."

The first thing they noticed when they went into the inner chamber was the beautiful wooden cradle. There were tears in Heather's eyes as she knelt before the cradle and gently touched the beautifully carved stand and ran her hand over the candle that had been carved into the headboard of the cradle itself. They both looked up appreciatively at Vincent as with a lump in his throat, Oscar spoke for Heather and himself. "I can't tell you how much we both appreciate this." He placed his hand on Heather's shoulder.

Vincent smiled at them and responded. "That cradle has a long history. Three of my children slept in that cradle along with a couple of other children born down here and someday some of my grandchildren may sleep in it. It's one half of a matched set that was originally made for Jacob and Jennifer. You're welcome to use it for as long as you need it."

The only other furniture in the room was a four drawer dresser and a small round table that was probably intended to serve as a night stand. Vincent then indicated the rest of the chamber. "Chester is bringing an armoire for you as soon as he finishes repairing it and we should have your bed brought in and assembled before dinner time." He nodded toward the outer chamber. "We will have a tapestry hung across your entrance before bedtime tonight."

Linda remarked. "Lets go get your things and bring them back over to your new place."

Oscar looked at her in surprise. "But we don't have anything."

Jacob responded. "You have the clothes and personal items that we left you in the other chamber."

They went to the other chamber and retrieved the clothes and few other items and brought them to the new chamber. By the time they returned to their new chamber with a lot more than they expected, someone had brought in a large area rug that covered over two-thirds of the bed chamber's floor. There were also two pairs of soft slippers on top of the dresser that had not been there before. Jennifer had to leave to take care of some task that she was responsible for while they were putting away the clothes. They had been given enough clothes to fill the top two drawers of the dresser. They found the third drawer was already filled with baby clothes and a few toys for infants. Again they were both moved by the generosity of the tunnel people.

Linda glanced quickly around the two chambers then turned to Oscar and Heather. "Well that's not right. No candles." She cocked her head and smiled. "Let's go get you some supplies. I'll show you how to get to Rebecca's Candle making chamber." She stepped toward the door and indicated that they should follow her.

After a short walk, that still involved several turns, they entered a larger than normal chamber. Their first impression, as they passed through the opening, was the general odor of hot wax and flowers with an underlying aroma of fruit and spices. Then they became aware of the breathtaking array of candles, hundreds of candles, of all shapes, sizes and colors. Scattered around the chamber were dozens of lighted candles that brightly illuminated the entire chamber in a kind of dancing, flickering effect. The chamber was much warmer than the tunnel and appeared to be permeated by a faint mist that seemed to combine wood smoke and wax smoke that gave the whole room a hazily unreal, almost magical, look. The center of the room was dominated by four large tubs that were being heated and gave off an aromatic smoke. A pretty middle aged woman with short curly blond hair was bending over one of the pots in deep concentration, holding some type of wooden lattice like affair.

After a few seconds the woman lifted the wooden lattice and there were two dozen bright yellow and green banded candles hanging by long wicks from it. The woman held the affair up high and appeared to be examining the dangling candles for several seconds. Then with a self satisfied smile, she carried the assembly over to the edge of the chamber and hung it up next to several other hanging racks of bright colorful candles. As the woman passed near them carrying the still warm candles the aroma of vanilla and cut grass began to stand out in the overall atmosphere of the chamber.

After one more glance at the new batch of candles the woman seemed to finally become aware of the others in the chamber. "Jacob, Linda, hello." Her attention shifted to the other two and broke into an open friendly smile. "And you must be Heather and Oscar. Welcome to my little corner of our world."

Heather was staring about herself in open-mouthed wonder and was barely aware of the woman's greeting. Ever since they had come down into this strange subterranean world there had seemed to be an indefinable feeling of home and comfort. Heather had just realized that the barely perceptible scents of all the candles that permeated these tunnels were a large part of it.

Oscar looked at the woman in surprise. "You know who we are?"

With a hint of a laugh in her voice, the woman replied. "Of course. We've all heard about the two new people that have joined us and I've never seen you before. Therefore, you must be Oscar and Heather." She cocked her head. "Hi, my name is Rebecca, how can I help you?"

Jacob spoke up. "Oscar and Heather are moving into their new chamber and they need some candles." He turned to Heather and Oscar. "Guys, Rebecca makes all of our candles down here. Anytime you need more candles just come to her and she'll fix you right up."

Oscar responded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Rebecca responded as she grabbed a couple of the long thick candles with the evenly spaced bands around them. "You will need a few of these." She swept the chamber with her free hand as she addressed Heather. "Just look around and get what ever strikes your fancy." She indicated a basket that sat over by the doorway. "Just put the ones you want in that basket and I'll make sure they get delivered to your chambers by this evening." She placed the two large candles in that same basket.

Heather moved among the stacks of candles touching and smelling them. She eventually ended up standing near the hot pots of wax and quietly watching Rebecca as she started on a new rack of candles. After a short time Rebecca noticed Heather's attention and started explaining what she was doing. Heather was entranced by the process.

Oscar smiled as he noticed Heather's preoccupation with Rebecca's candle making. This was the first time he had seen her show a real interest in anything for a long while. Oscar picked out enough candles to half fill the basket while Heather continued to watch as Rebecca showed her how candles were made.

With a little bit of gentle coaxing, Rebecca soon had Heather talking to her and even asking questions about various aspects of the candle making process. Jacob noticed Oscar's increasing _happiness_ and _pride_ at Heather's increasing show of interest and so they all hung around Rebecca's chamber a bit longer than they had expected.

Finally, after about an hour, Rebecca hung up the batch of candles she had started right after they arrived with a flourish. "And that is how it's done." She smiled at Heather. "I'm sure you have a lot more to see and do today . . ." She reached out and touched Heather's arm. "You're welcome to come back any time. I'll be happy to teach you all about candle making if you're interested."

As they left the chamber and headed up the tunnel, Heather looked back a couple of times with a wistful look on her face.

Jacob and Linda spent the next couple of hours showing Heather and Oscar how to find their way around the home tunnels. They emphasized the locations of the most commonly used places and how to find their way back to their own chamber.

Right after visiting Mouse's chamber, they came across three overloaded teenagers bringing food to the kitchen. Oscar and Jacob both offered to help.

Linda glanced at Jacob and nodded to him with a sparkle of conspiracy in her eye then turned her attention to Heather. "While the boys are dealing with all that food, why don't we go back to Rebecca's and help her make candles."

Heather's face brightened then clouded with indecision as she glanced from Linda to Oscar and back

Oscar stepped up and embraced her. "I saw how interested you are in what Rebecca does and I won't be very far away."

Linda spoke up. "I'll be with you and any time you want Oscar we can put out the word over the pipes and have him back with you in just a few minutes or less."

After a couple of minutes of indecision, punctuated by encouragement from both Oscar and Linda, Heather finally agreed to go with Linda to the candle making chamber. Though she did look back a bit wistfully at Oscar as she and Linda walked away.

After Linda and Heather disappeared around a corner Jacob turned to Oscar, who was giving off an _uncertain_ combination of _relief_ and _worry_. Jacob smiled and gave him a friendly clout on the shoulder. "This is a good sign. It means that she is beginning to regain a bit of self-confidence."

"I hope so." Oscar sighed, speaking to himself. "I really hope so." He shook his head. "She's been through hell and it has really done a number on her." He faced Jacob and spoke up. "I think she will enjoy this and it will be good for her." With a tentative smile and a shrug he continued. "She has always had a thing for candles for as long as I've known her."

Jacob chuckled. "So does my mother. She always has a few candles scattered around the house and will use any excuse to light them." He seemed to become momentarily lost in his own thoughts then spoke again. "Now, let's get this food to William before it starts to spoil."

They arrived in the dining chamber at the same time that Vincent and Kanin came in through a second doorway carrying a repaired table. Jacob went over to help his father set up the tables while Oscar and the teenagers continued toward the kitchen with their load of food. The dining chamber was awash in the smell of dinner cooking and Oscar inhaled deeply in appreciation He recognized the smell of soup cooking and the first thing that went through his mind was how he might adjust and enhance the soup if he had been the one making it.

As they entered the kitchen chamber, Oscar saw an old very large three or four gallon kettle hanging over a wood fire. The smoke from the fire was being drawn through a fissure in the back wall next to the open fire and kettle. On the other side of the fissure was an old-fashioned wood-fired stove. William was standing with his great fists planted on his hips, staring at the large kettle of what smelled like soup frowning and grumbling to himself. He seemed to deep in his own thoughts and totally unaware of their presence.

One of the teens named Tony remarked. "Is there something wrong William?"

William shook his head. "It's just not right."

Another of the teens looked worriedly at the load of food that they had brought in trying to figure out what was wrong with the groceries. "What's not right, William?"

"It's this soup." William responded without looking at them.

Oscar cocked his head and commented. "A little sage and bay leaves might help."

There was a moment of total silence as William turned to scowl at them. After a second his eyebrows rode up his forehead in surprise then he responded. "That is exactly what it needs." He nodded. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

Oscar shrugged as he replied. "A man that I lived with for a few months when I was eight taught me how to cook. I found that I could usually tell what was needed just by smell. He said I was a natural."

William pointed to a small spice shelf. "Bring me the sage and bay leaves." He paused a moment in thought. "And grab the thyme while you're at it." Then he turned his attention to the other boys that were looking just a bit stunned. "You three get that food put away." Then he turned his attention back to the soup and began to stir it.

The boys rushed to put away the food while Oscar located and retrieved the requested herbs and brought them over to William who was standing over by the steaming soup kettle, hands planted on his hips, observing everything going on in the kitchen. He offered the packages to William. William tilted his head a bit and studied Oscar for a second before speaking. "Well put it in."

Oscar looked back startled. "What?"

William crossed his arms and responded. "It seems to me that since it was your idea maybe you should do the honors."

Again the other three boys were staring in disbelief as Oscar paused, uncertain how to respond. He glanced around and saw the others in the kitchen looking back at him with expressions that were just as startled as he felt. Then William called his attention. "Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to fix the soup?"

Oscar glanced nervously from the large cooking pot to William and back as he hesitantly approached the pot. This was the tunnel dwellers dinner he was about to mess with. He looked back at William. "But I've never dealt with this much food all at once. How do I know how much to add?"

William uncrossed his arms and placed one large hand on Oscar's shoulder. "You know how much to add the same way you knew what was needed in the first place. You use your senses."

Oscar stood before the great kettle and frowned uncertainly as he took a deep breath. The general smell of damp earth, rock and wood smoke was affecting his senses and he was entertaining serious doubt about his ability to judge correctly. He looked back at William, who was standing off to the side watching him, and expressed his uncertainties.

William nodded then responded. "No matter where you happen to be cooking you must learn to take all those factors into consideration. You must also remember that those same factors will be affecting those that eat the food you cook so you must include the surrounding odors in your decisions when you cook down here. That's why I use unscented candles in the kitchen and dining chamber but there is still the odor of unburned candle wax to consider. If it smells right in here, it will smell the same out in the Dining chamber. The smell of the food is a major component in how it tastes."

Oscar began to work on the soup with increasing confidence as William stood by nodding his encouragement and only twice making a suggestion. William, for his part, quickly realized that Oscar had a natural flair for cooking and decided he would be an excellent cook with very little training.

~ o ~

Vincent stopped just outside the doorway to Rebecca's candle making chamber and looked in. Heather and Rebecca were leaning over one of the pots of hot wax frowning in deep concentration. After a few seconds, Heather lifted the wooden lattice and examined the candles dangling beneath it. A tentative smile spread across her face as she turned to display them to Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled back. "Those are perfect Heather; now go set them over on the cooling rack."

Heather's whole face lit up with pleasure at Rebecca's praise as she carried the candles to the indicated rack. Vincent sensed her _joy_ at Rebecca's praise and her feeling of _pride_ as she hung her candles next to the rest of them. He smiled to himself. It was good seeing her begin to gain some confidence in herself. All it had taken was something that caught her interest and Oscar's gentle encouragement. That young man really was good to her and good for her.

After Heather had stepped away from the cooling rack, Vincent stepped into the chamber and looked over the new candles. He inhaled as he looked at the candles Heather had just put up. "These are very nice, Rebecca. After they have cooled could you have a few delivered to my chamber? Catherine will want to take them up to the brownstone."

Rebecca grinned at Vincent with a hint of a wink. "I'll be happy to, but it is Heather you should compliment. She made those candles."

Vincent turned to face Heather. "Those are very nice candles, Heather. Catherine will love them." As Heather beamed with _pride_, Vincent left the chamber smiling to himself.

~ o ~

William nodded his head in approval. "Now all we need to do is let it simmer for a few hours and it will be ready." William paused listening for a few moments then addressed Oscar. "That last message was from Rebecca. Heather wants to know where you are." He placed a hand on Oscar's shoulder. "Why don't you head back to your chamber and I'll tell them where you are going." He looked Oscar in the eye. "Do you know how to get there from here?"

Oscar nodded. "It's one of the few places that I do know how to find." With a self satisfied smile he headed out of the kitchen.

Jacob looked back over at William after Oscar was gone and grinned. "Thank-you, William. It did him a lot of good to feel useful and appreciated."

William shook his head. "Don't thank me, you rascal. I've never met anyone with so much raw talent for the art of cooking before. With just a little training, I think he will quickly surpass me. If he decides to stay with us, he will be a perfect successor for me."

~ o ~

Moments after Oscar reached their new chambers, Heather arrived all excited carrying a handful of candles. She dropped the candles on the low sofa table and threw her arms around Oscar in a big hug. Oscar returned in kind. After a short time they broke and Heather excitedly displayed the candles to him. "I made them myself." She blushed as she continued. "Rebecca wants me to be her apprentice."

Oscar was extremely pleased. Heather was happier and more animated than he had ever seen her. "They are beautiful." He remarked as he examined them. "Let's put them up and you can tell me all about it."

As they carried the candles into the adjacent chamber they stopped and stared in surprise at the large four-poster bed that now dominated their bedchamber. Right next to it sat the small cradle ready and waiting for their unborn child. Oscar put his arm around Heather as she leaned into him, a lump in her throat and a single tear sliding down her cheek.

_**Continued in Part 4**_

* * *

><p>'<strong>Beauty and the Beast'<strong> and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	4. The Foster Home Scandal

**Refugees**  
><em>By Thomas Mc<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong><strong><strong>The <strong>Foster Home Scandal<strong>******  
><strong>

Catherine shifted through the reports, and ledger sheets scattered across her desk, her face creased in a serious frown. She had started out trying to identify the two newest residents of the tunnels. Her investigation had led to a current case that she had been working on for the last month. It involved a large, once respected, foster home that had been running an underage prostitution ring operation. Catherine was involved because a few of the children from her domestic abuse cases had ended up in that foster home, 'to keep them safe'. The tragic irony was certainly not lost on her. The fact that the case involved underage girls also made it fall within her purview as well.

Joe glanced into her office as he was walking past on his way to the case file drawers. The look on her face brought him to a halt. After a moment he stepped up to her door. "You don't look very happy, Cathy."

Catherine looked up and shook her head. "I'm not, I'm angry." The anger carried clearly in the tone of her voice.

With a quick glance into the bullpen, Joe stepped into her office. "What's up?" Joe inquired, closing the office door.

Catherine sighed deeply. "It's those two kids I told you about last week." She retrieved one of the folders. "The girl's name is Heather Crockett. She is fifteen years old and pregnant. She had an older sister named Amber. The two girls were placed in the system when their mother was killed by her pimp. They were only ten and twelve at the time. They both ended up in that hell-hole that called itself a foster home." She paused to get her emotions under control. "It turns out that Heather's older sister was that sixteen year old found in the dumpster that triggered the initial investigation of that . . . place." Another deep sigh. "Heather ran away from the home the same day her sister's body was found. She hasn't come out and said so, but I'm pretty sure that she witnessed at least part of what happened to her sister."

Joe nodded grimly. Some of the things that had been turned up by that investigation had sickened him and they were now trying to put those responsible away for good. If he could have his way, he would have put all of those involved below the prison and forget that they had ever existed. As it was he was throwing every book in the law library at them. "That's a real shame. I hope they can help those two kids down there."

"It's even worse than we thought." Catherine sighed deeply. "My kids have been talking to them and it now looks like those suspicions we had about a black market baby operation on the side were true. They were using Heather in that little bit of dirty business." She paused again to settle herself. "Heather and Oscar haven't said anything specific, but Jacob believes that getting Heather pregnant was not done willingly."

Joe sat down rather heavily on the corner of her desk. "My God, that poor girl." He was shaking his head in disbelief. "I haven't seen anything this evil since we brought down Gabriel's organization." He looked up at Catherine, grim determination showing in his face. "One way or the other we're going to put those maggots away permanently." After a few moments he looked up at her. "What about that boy that was with her?"

Catherine cocked her head. "Jacob told me that Oscar is very bothered by and feels partially responsible for what went down and that is one reason why he is so fiercely protective of Heather." She paused a moment then with a half smile continued. "That and the fact that while watching over her they have managed to fall hopelessly in love with each other."

Catherine shoved the folder that she had been looking through, aside and grabbed another new one. "It was a little bit harder identifying the boy." She picked up a single sheet of paper. "The boy's name is Oscar Anderson, sixteen years old, no known living family . . . street kid." She shook her head as she picked up another set of papers. "I did find something interesting though. When I finally was able to identify him, I found a small trust fund with about thirty-thousand in it that had been set up by his great grandmother. She died a month before he was born. It is supposed to be turned over to him when he reaches twenty-one. I don't think the rest of his family even knew about it. It turns out that the trust fund is with a slightly shady investment company that we've tangled with before. I suspect that the trustee has been skimming off the fund for years and that is why nothing was done to prevent Oscar from ending up on the streets. They were hoping he would simply disappear."

"So how did this Oscar become involved in this affair?" Joe asked her.

She picked up a stack of papers from another folder. "According to some of these statements we got from the other kids in that place, They literally snatched Oscar off the street and then threw him and Heather together. It looks like Oscar and Heather were being used by those monsters in their black market baby operation. One of the girls in this case said that she remembers hearing that they were forcing some girls to have babies so they could be sold." She set the papers down. "As near as I can tell Oscar and Heather escaped that place within days after she became pregnant and have been living on the street for the last three months."

Joe nodded his understanding, his face set even deeper in the same grim mask that he had been sporting almost continually since this case started. "Are you thinking of getting them to testify?"

Catherine shook her head. "Those two have been through hell already . . . especially Heather and I have no desire to put that girl through that particular kind of hell as well. We already have more than enough to put that bunch away for the rest of their lives."

Joe shifted his position on the edge of Catherine's desk and crossed his arms. "So what do you plan to do about those two?" He cocked his head. "They are still in a rather murky legal quagmire. The boy in particular is vulnerable if he is really the father of that girl's baby."

Catherine nodded. "I am very well aware of how sticky their situation is. As far as I'm concerned, their situation was not anything that they had any real choice in. Jacob tells me that Oscar was led to believe that if he didn't perform they would both be done away with. Dragging it out in court would certainly do more damage to both of them and serve no real purpose."

"Even if we don't bring any charges against him, those two are still left in legal limbo." Joe remarked.

Catherine glanced around at the clutter on her desk. "I've been thinking about that. I know a friendly judge that I can go to and get Heather and Oscar declared as emancipated minors. That will give them full control of their own lives should they decide to leave the tunnels." She grabbed the appropriate papers. "I already have the forms."

Joe nodded. "That will solve some of their problems, but it would probably be wise to hold off on that and keep them safely hidden away below until this current case is over. Otherwise they could get dragged into it."

~ x x x x x ~

Two days later as Catherine passed Joe's office she heard his voice raised and looked in. Joe was in the middle of ranting about something to do with some lawyers. "The nerve of those people. The way they treat those kids in court is disgraceful."

The way he mentioned 'kids in court' disturbed her and she stepped into his office. "What's wrong, Joe?"

"It's those sharks on the foster home case." He snatched some papers from his desk, holding them up. "Now they are claiming that the missing kids would exonerate them and they just presented me with these." He threw the handful of papers back onto his desk. "They get these scared damaged kids on the stand and tear them apart, trying to discredit our case. They've got your Heather on this latest list."

Catherine became very agitated. "What? Why? If Heather were to testify, it is possible that her testimony could bury them. Don't they know that?"

Joe shook his head. "They seem to believe that you know where she is and they want to force us to turn her over to them."

Catherine shook her head worriedly. "We can't just turn her over to them. She's is very vulnerable psychologically right now. They would destroy her."

Joe looked sympathetically back at Catherine. "I suspect that it may all be a ruse so that they can get their hands on her and then they can make her disappear . . . just another runaway." Joe threw the papers down on his desk. "What really burns me is that they could only have discovered that you had her through a leak in this office."

Catherine sighed shaking her head. "Somehow we have got to keep Oscar and Heather out of their hands and put a stop to this before those sharks can destroy those poor kids."

Joe stood up and came around his desk putting his hand on her arm and giving it a friendly squeeze. "Why don't you get out of here, maybe stay below for a while? As far as I know, you have taken a short emergency leave for a few of days and therefore you don't know about this latest development. I'll see what I can figure out and we can meet at your place tonight to try to work this out."

Catherine nodded and without another word she returned to her desk, sent Joe an e-mail that she had to take a few days leave for urgent personal business then grabbed her things and left the building. She used the tunnel access in the building across the street and was soon in their tunnel chamber talking to Vincent about her problem.

~ o ~

Catherine looked up as Oscar and Heather entered Vincent's old chambers. The first thing she noticed was how much happier and confident Heather looked than last week when she had first come to them. Vincent placed his arm around her shoulders as he sensed her _determination_. She vowed that whatever it took, she would protect these kids from those that would harm them.

Oscar spoke first. "William and Rebecca said that you wanted to see us?"

"Please have a seat." Both of them sat on the sofa-bed under the stained glass and Catherine continued. "I thought that there was a chance that you might hear rumors about my current case so I just wanted to make you aware of the situation and assure you that, as long as you are down here you will be safe. They will never be able to find you and I have no intention of giving you up to them."

Catherine proceeded to explained to them what was going on with the current court case. During her explanation she continued to assure them that they would be safe in the tunnels.

Oscar remarked in a worried tone. "But I thought you said that they had a paper telling you to bring Heather to them."

Catherine responded. "They do but I am officially on a leave-of-absence and no one knows where to find me. If they can't find me then they can't serve me the papers."

"Won't you get into trouble?" Oscar asked.

Catherine shrugged. "It's nothing I can't handle." She smiled at Heather. "You two have nothing to worry about."

~ o ~

That afternoon Oscar and Heather were in their own chamber discussed what Catherine had told them. Heather didn't want to leave the safety of the tunnels but she was reluctantly willing to go above if Jacob and Jennifer's mother needed her as long as Oscar went with her. Oscar praised her bravery and promised to stay with her no matter what.

Later that afternoon, just before dinner, they went together to see Catherine and told her that they would do whatever she thought was necessary as long as they could stay together.

~ o ~

Late that evening in the brownstone Catherine was fidgeting as she waited for Joe to arrive. She was a bit worried that he had been unable to find a solution that didn't involve circumventing the law. She had no desire to compromise Joes integrity but she had no intention of exposing Oscar and Heather to the wolves unless they could find a way to keep them safe. She again checked the clock on the fireplace mantle. Joe was late and there had been no contact between them since she left the office that morning. She was a little worried that he might have run into some type of serious trouble and was considering asking some of her street contacts to find out what was happening with him.

Vincent and their children were safely located down in the tunnels. The monsters that she and Joe were prosecuting were fairly wealthy, very clever and, potentially, very dangerous. She was startled when Joe arrived by way of the tunnels rather than at her front door.

"Joe, this is unexpected. Is everything OK?" She asked worriedly.

Joe nodded. "Everything's fine, Radcliffe. The opposition has set a couple of private detectives on me and I suspect they may be watching your place, so I decided not to come here directly." He grinned ruefully shaking his head. "I don't know how you find your way around down there. It's like a maze. I tried to follow Henry's directions but I got hopelessly lost and had to call for help. I ended up banging S.O.S on a pipe 'til someone found me." He again shook his head then chuckled. "I suspect that those PI's they set on me should be pulling their hair out by now wondering where I went." He frowned. "This is getting worse than I expected. It looks like they are determined to get their hands on those kids. What I want to know is why they are pushing so hard on this?"

Catherine responded. "I think I have the answer to that. The current charges against them include multiple counts of prostitution, pandering, child endangerment, and sexual molestation of a minor. All very serious but not as bad as the charges we could bring if those two kids were to testify. They hope to head that possibility off and at the same time intimidate us by indirectly threatening the kids involved in this case. If they succeeded in squashing those two kids it will intimidate the ones that we already have scheduled to testify."

Joe nodded as he thought about her explanation. "That certainly fits with what I was thinking and it actually plays well into an idea that I have been looking into. I think that we may be able to outflank them and turn the tables on them. We could run a bluff that might force them to back down but my idea would require the cooperation of those two kids to back us up if the bluff is called."

"What did you have in mind?"

Joe thought a moment then spoke. "We would have to put both of them on our witness list. Based on what you told me, with their testimony we could possibly add kidnapping and murder to the charges. As a witness for the prosecution we should be able to protect them like any other endangered witness." It depends on what they can tell us and whether they will be willing to back our play if it comes to it."

Catherine considered his idea. "It has possibilities but I'm not sure if Heather will be able to hold up to this type of pressure, especially if she actually has to take the stand."

Joe shook his head. "This will only work if she is willing. Without her cooperation this tact could easily put us in an even worse position than we are already in." He looked her in the eye. "Also if the court goes against us those two kids could end up in serious danger."

Catherine nodded her understanding. "Let me talk to Heather and Oscar about this. I would love to bury that bunch but I won't risk those two kids to do it." She took a deep breath. "You work on your end and I'll look into a few things from my end. If it looks like we can do this without risking Oscar and Heather's safety I will contact you tomorrow around lunch at Edward's Deli. If we decide to do this we will have to move fast before they find out what we're up to and have a chance to counter us."

Joe nodded. "That sounds like a plan. Now could you maybe lead me back through that confusing maze of tunnels?"

~ o ~

After leading Joe back through the tunnels to Henry's diner, Catherine went to talk to Oscar and Heather. She told them everything that she and Joe had discussed. "So that is what we came up with. We can keep them from being able to get their hands on you but if you end up on the stand the lawyers will be able to question you and they can be pretty vicious. The question I have for you is do you think that you would be up to doing this."

Heather glanced at Oscar who nodded encouragingly then replied. "I don't know whether I would be any good and I know it will be hard, but I'm willing to try." She leaned toward Catherine. "You have all been so good to us down here. I feel that it is the least that I can do for you."

Oscar spoke up. "I am so proud of you and I will be with you all the way."

Catherine jumped in. "We will all be there for you."

~ x x x x x ~

The attorneys for the foster home scandal defendants showed up at Judge Sanders office in response to the summons. They were expecting Joe Maxwell to be there and were prepared to defend their demand for the missing girl. They were caught by surprise when they saw Catherine there.

One of them recovered quickly and spoke up. "Catherine Chandler, we have a summons requiring you to produce Heather Crockett and turn her over to our custody as a witness for the defense."

Judge Sanders held out her hand demanding that the lawyer turn over the summons to her. She looked through it then handed it back to the lawyer along with a second legal document. "A temporary injunction has been granted against your summons to produce Heather Crockett. The prosecution has listed Heather Crockett as a witness for the prosecution and has requested witness protection for the aforementioned minor."

The defense attorneys all sat down in a state of shock. This was not something that they had expected. Their source in the D.A. office had said nothing about it.

Judge Sanders spoke again. "We are here to determine the disposition of this witness. The prosecution will present their case first."

Catherine spoke first. "We did not intend to involve Heather in this case because she had been severely traumatized as a result of the time she spent in that . . . so called, foster home." She paused. "We are now adding Heather Crockett and Oscar Anderson to our witness list."

Joe took over. "In addition, at this time, we are also amending the indictment to include the murder of Amber Crockett and the kidnapping of Oscar Anderson. Pursuant to and because of the seriousness of these new charges, we are pushing for the death penalty on the murder and kidnapping charges."

Catherine stepped in. "Since Heather is a critical witness in these new charges and Heather is a minor we are asking that the defense access be limited and that a court appointed child psychologist and a child welfare attorney be present at all interviews." She stopped to consult her notes. "Since we are also adding Oscar Anderson to our witness list, he has been granted immunity from prosecution in exchange for his testimony. As a minor we are asking for the same protections for him."

Catherine gazed smugly at the group of defense attorneys across the table. What she and Joe had just done had taken them completely by surprise and it would effectively protect Heather from those monsters and their attorney sharks. It had also effectively torpedoed any plans they might have had to make use of Heather's susceptibility to intimidation. It had also made it impossible for them to make her simply disappear. Now the ball was in their court and their backs were against the wall.

The defense attorneys tried to argue for full access to the two teenagers but in the end Judge Sanders shot them down and granted the prosecutions motions. The first step had come off perfectly.

~ o ~

Catherine was ecstatic when she arrived home that evening. Vincent was there waiting for her and she threw her arms around him. "We won this one. The judge granted all of our motions." She looked over at the sofa where Oscar and Heather were sitting holding hands. "The defense attorneys will be granted access to you only under very limited conditions and I have arranged for a very good friend to be appointed as your Child Welfare attorney. I will also be there as your witness protection representative. The judge also upheld our request for immunity from prosecution so they won't be able to use that to intimidate you."

Catherine turned a bit more serious. "The only drawback is that you won't be able to stay below until this trial is over but I have made sure that the place you will be staying is safe."

Vincent jumped in. "I will be nearby and will be watching over you for good measure."

Catherine gave Vincent an appreciative hug before she continued. "I'm still hoping that the defendants will back down once they realize how serious their position is." She shrugged. "But there is still a chance that they will try to fight this out and you will actually have to take the stand." Catherine took a deep breath. "Heather, are you **sure** that you are up to this?"

Heather looked at Oscar and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "As long as you and Oscar are there I can do it."

Jennifer chimed in. "I'm going to be there for you too, Heather, I promise."

~ x x x x x ~

Catherine had suggested that Oscar should do his testimony before Heather. She knew that he was a tough street kid and would be able to stand up to the tricks of the defense attorneys.

The first two days had been spent on the testimonies of the various investigators involved in the case. Halfway through the third day Oscar took the stand. Rather than asking questions, Joe and Catherine decided to start by simply letting Oscar tell his story in his own words. Heather was sitting in the courtroom directly behind the prosecutions table. She was flanked by Jennifer and Linda. Both girls had insisted on being there for her. She also knew that Jacob was watching over her through those two girls.

Oscar's testimony was eloquently compelling, despite his distinctively Bronx accent, and it was also very damning. Catherine could tell by the expressions on the jury's faces that he was having a real effect on them. When the defense got its turn, Oscar knew that the better he did the more likely it was that Heather wouldn't have to take the stand so he did his best to remain cool and composed. He was also helped by the judge who several times slapped down hard the attorney's attempts to intimidate or mislead him. After one particularly egregious attempt by the defense, Judge Sanders threatened to find the entire defense team in contempt the next time that they tried to pull anything that she deemed threatening toward the young witness.

The jury had also noticed the defense tactics and their disapproval showed in their faces. By the time Oscar stepped down from the stand, the defendants and their attorneys did not look the least bit happy.

Judge Sanders call for a recess until the next morning.

~ x x x x x ~

It was the next morning and Heather was nervously waiting outside the courtroom for her turn on the stand. Oscar, Jennifer and Linda were all there with her. She was scared and had hoped that the case wouldn't get this far but she was determined to help Catherine.

Just before noon Catherine came out of the courtroom all smiles. "Good news. They decided to deal. The case is over." She stepped over to Heather. "It was your bravery and willingness to testify that turned the trick. They didn't want to risk it and gave up. The judge accepted the plea bargain and they are all going away for a very long time. It will be forty years before they even have a chance of getting out."

_**Continued in Part 5**_

* * *

><p>'<strong>Beauty and the Beast'<strong> and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	5. And Baby Makes Family

**Refugees**  
><em>By Thomas Mc<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong><strong><strong>And Baby Makes Family<strong>****  
><strong>

It had been a bit over three months since Oscar and Heather first came below and they had become comfortably settled in. Oscar was now William's full time assistant though he spent almost as much time as lead cook as he did as assistant. Heather loved making candles with Rebecca and she seemed to have blossomed in the tunnel's nurturing environment. She still tended to let Oscar do the talking for both of them but she was beginning to make friends and no longer experienced anxiety whenever she was away from him. Oscar was also doing his best to encourage her developing independence.

Oscar and Heather were sitting on their bed perusing a book of children's names. Doctor Peter Alcott had done an ultrasound and informed them that their baby's position made it impossible to get a clear enough image so its sex was still indeterminate. Heather grinned. "What about Henry? That sounds like a strong name."

Oscar nodded. "I kinda like it. We'll add it to the possible boy's name list." He wrote the name down on the list they were making of possible names for their child.

They were interrupted by the voice of Assistant District Attorney Catherine Chandler(-Wells) coming from the outer tunnel. "Hello, Oscar, Heather, am I disturbing you . . . may I come in?"

Oscar placed the list in the book as he called out. "Just a moment." Then he and Heather slid out of their bed and rushed into the outer chamber. Oscar pulled aside the tapestry and hooked it back. "Please, come in, Ms Chandler."

Catherine smiled at them both. "Please, call me Cathy or Catherine. Down here we all go by our first names and besides that I like to think of you as friends." She reached into her brief case and, breaking into a huge grin, pulled out two official looking documents. "I thought I should bring these to you straight away as soon as they were finalized." She held the two documents out to the two young people. "It is your court decree of emancipation."

Oscar and Heather took the two documents and gazed at them in a slightly stunned state. Catherine had told them that she was going to do this for them but it was still a bit overwhelming to have the documents in their hands.

Oscar was the first to speak as he turned his gaze onto Heather. "Does this mean that we can now get married?"

Catherine's grin softened in to a gentle smile. "It means that you can do almost anything that any other person of legal age can do." She cocked her head. "Including getting married . . . if that is what you want."

Oscar reached out and took Heather's hand as she leaned into him and responded. "Oh, we do . . . We want it very much." Oscar raised Heather's hand and kissed it then looked at Catherine. "We were thrown together and became expecting parents under the worst possible circumstances but we are very much in love now and we want to be a real family."

"If that's what you really want, then it is merely a matter of deciding when you want to do it." Catherine replied.

He turned his head and gazed into Heather's eyes, his eyes shining with his love for her. As she looked up at him, her eyes shining just as intensely, he placed his other hand gently over her swelling belly and directed his next words to her. "What do you say Heather, do you want to do it before or after the baby arrives?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she continued to gaze into his eyes, her own eyes shimmering with emotion. "I want to make you mine as soon as possible." She blushed brightly at her own temerity and looked down.

"I already am yours, my love." He responded softly. Then he looked up at Catherine. "You have your answer. How soon can it be done?"

Catherine smiled back at him. "From what Vincent and Jacob have told me, I half expected that answer. I have already made certain arrangements." She pulled out another document from her briefcase. "This is an application for a marriage license. If you finish filling it out and sign it I can have your license by tomorrow evening. I talked to Father Kilbourne and he said that he will be available this weekend if anybody wants to get married."

Catherine was again grinning as she watched the faces of both young lovers light up with surprised joy. Then she spoke. "Well, fill out the form and by a week from today you will officially be husband and wife."

Catherine fought the urge to laugh as Oscar and Heather scrambled hurriedly to the desk and started filling in the form. It didn't take them long because they found that Catherine had already filled in most of the information for them.

~ x x x x x x ~

Catherine looked across the massive, very expensive, new desk . "Well Chris, what's the good word?"

Chris Gains leaned back in his expensive executive chair and grinned back at Catherine with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well it looks to me like Linda and Jacob are slowly but surely edging their way from best friends to boyfriend girlfriend status."

Catherine rolled her eyes asking the universe for patience. "I mean the account."

"Ohhh, the account." He reached out and grabbed up a folder. "Your accounts are in excellent shape. I am recommending a major shift in investment strategies though. I think we should start pulling you out of the standard mutual funds and start looking for something else. I think the current housing boom is going to turn into a bust in the next two to four years. I want to get you as far away from that as I can."

Catherine nodded. "That's fine Chris, I trust your judgment, but what about that other account I asked you about?"

"Ohhh, **that** account." Chris relented as he picked up another folder. "I got confirmation of the account transfer to our firm yesterday and I've been going over it very carefully." He shook his head in disgust. "That fund was not very well managed at all and has shown virtually no growth since it was first established." He glanced at the pages in his hand. "The funds were invested in poorly performing instruments and the handling fees are exceptionally high." He noticed the look in Catherine's eyes. "Nothing they did on paper was actually illegal but it was not particularly ethical either." He shook his head. "They did what is known as churning. They were constantly moving the money from one fund to another then charged the maximum that the law allows in broker fees. Like I said, not strictly illegal, but the fees ate up any gains that the fund might have made and then some. The initial value of the fund was thirty-five-thousand. It is currently worth twenty eight thousand. The investment firm appears to have made nineteen thousand off it in fees."

He set the folder back on the desk. "It is a very good thing that you got control of the trust fund and had me transfer it out of that investment firm. By the time Oscar was old enough to receive it, he would be lucky if there was twenty thousand left. If the market collapses like I'm expecting, those investments would tank and he might be left with nothing. I'm shifting the strategy to maximize returns while protecting the principal. Same as I'm doing with your accounts. I expect those accounts to do very well over the next five years. The way I'm setting up your investment's, if all those sub prime mortgages out there start defaulting it could actually give your accounts a big boost."

~ o ~

It was near the tail end of dinner time when Catherine entered the main dining chamber, glanced around, then sat down across from Oscar and Heather. She was sporting a very large smile. "I have good news." She set a large envelope before the young couple. "This is your official marriage license."

Oscar and Heather picked it up and were soon smiling as they looked over the suddenly very meaningful document. Heather had to wipe a tear away as she gazed at the document. Catherine surreptitiously wiped away a tear at the same time

Catherine cleared her suddenly tight throat then added. "I have some more news for you Oscar. When I was doing my research on your behalf I found a small trust fund with about thirty-thousand in it that had been set up by your great grandmother. I got the account transferred to Chris Gains of Gains and Byrd Investments. Both of the partners in that company are helpers. Chris is Linda's father and he will take good care of your money for you. He is the same person that handles all my investments that are not tied up in the Wells-Chandler Foundation. The trust fund is supposed to be turned over to you on your twenty-first birthday. Chris said that he thinks he can make it grow to at least forty-thousand by the time you are twenty-one and he turns it over to you. Chris also wanted me to tell you that if you need any cash from your trust fund before you reach twenty-one just contact him and he will be able to help you out without disturbing your investments."

Oscar stared at Catherine in stunned silence.

Catherine continued. "This trust fund will help you get off to a good start if you decide to leave the tunnels and make a life for yourselves above . . . Speaking of starting a life, I assume the wedding is still scheduled for noon, day after tomorrow."

Heather beamed as Oscar shook off his dazed state and responded with a grin. "At high noon we get hitched."

~ x x x x x ~

It was less than two hours until noon and Heather was rummaging through her collection of clothes trying to select something halfway appropriate for her wedding and getting frustrated. It really didn't matter what she wore for this wedding. As far as she was concerned, she and Oscar had been married since they first came below three-and-a-half months ago but she still wanted to look her best for him today and nothing that she had seemed good enough. The fact that she was seven months pregnant didn't do much for her appearance as it was. With a grunt of frustration she threw the latest attempt on the bed then plopped herself down with an exaggerated sigh. She looked down, placing her hand on her belly and shook her head.

The by now familiar voice of Catherine interrupted her. "Heather, it's Catherine, may I come in?"

Heather jumped up from the bed and called out. "Sure, you can come in."

Just as Heather reached the opening between the inner and outer chambers, she met Catherine who was carrying a large box. Catherine took one glance at the bed strewn with the outfits that she had been trying on and nodded as she eased her way into the inner bedroom chamber.

Catherine approached the bed. "I brought you something that I thought you might find useful." She placed the large box on the bed and opened it. With a flourish she pulled out a long white dress that appeared to be made of raw silk. It was the most beautiful dress that Heather had ever seen. Catherine held the dress up next to Heather, tilted her head then nodded. "Let's try this on and see how you look." Catherine quickly and efficiently got Heather into the beautiful dress. Heather had been so stunned that she was barely able to help in the operation. "Now let's take a look, shall we." Catherine guided Heather over to the floor length mirror that had been a gift from her two months ago.

Heather gazed at her image in amazement. The dress was a perfect fit. A white panel with a white rose embroidered on it had been added to the dress so that it could accommodate her growing belly. She barely recognized herself. Then she turned and entered Catherine's welcoming embrace. "It's beautiful. Thank-you."

"It's the dress I wore when Vincent and I were married. I got Sara to alter it for your wedding. I'm hoping it will bring the both of you luck." There was a momentary pause as they hugged then Catherine held Heather out at arm's length. It's almost time and Jennifer will be here any minute. Let's finish getting you ready."

~ o ~

Oscar was in Vincent's old chamber pacing nervously. This morning William had chased him out of the kitchen when he had shown up to help fix breakfast. "Today is your wedding day, boy . . . get out of here and enjoy yourself."

Shortly after that Jacob had snagged Oscar and dragged him up to his room in the brownstone where he had picked out a nice set of clothes so that he would look sharp for Heather at the wedding. Now it was almost time and he was full of nervous energy. He wanted this to be just right. This wedding was being pulled off on the spur of the moment and Heather had made it quite clear that it was perfectly fine with her. But he still wanted their wedding to be something special for Heather; a memory that she could treasure for the rest of her life.

"Relax, Oscar, everything will be fine. Mom and Dad have taken care of everything." He placed his clawed hand on Oscar's shoulder. "You remember how to get to the honeymoon suite, don't you?" Oscar nodded his response. Jacob glanced at his wrist watch, a birthday gift from Linda. "Good cause it's time for us to go."

The two of them headed for the library chamber.

~ o ~

Jennifer and Catherine were just putting the finishing touches on Heather when Vincent called from outside the chamber. "Heather, It's about time. Are you ready?"

Catherine took one more look at Heather and nodded her approval. "We're ready, Vincent, you may come in."

They all entered the outer chamber simultaneously. Vincent looked her up and down. "Heather you look beautiful."

Jennifer chimed in with a huge grin. "Oh, yea! Oscar is gonna totally lose it when he sees you . . . but then he tends to get all goo goo eyed every time he sees you anyway." She giggled.

"I'll be heading for my seat now." Catherine left the chamber to find her place in the library.

Vincent bowed slightly and held out his elbow to Heather. "Shall we?"

With a hint of a blush Heather took his arm. Vincent had offered his services as substitute father of the bride. Heather had never known her father, she doubted her mother even knew who he was, and Vincent's offer had filled her with a warm special feeling. Now she felt so special as she took his offered arm. Jennifer, as her maid of honor, handed Heather a small bouquet of flowers then held the tapestry aside for them.

~ o ~

Jacob had nudged him and informed him that Heather was on her way. Since that moment Oscar's gaze had been locked onto the top of the spiral stairs as he waited anxiously for his first sight of Heather. The tunnel musicians began playing as Jennifer descended the stairs smiling at Oscar and Jacob.

As Vincent escorted Heather through the top opening into the library, she was thunder-struck by how many of the tunnel people had showed up to witness her wedding. Then as they reached the top of the spiral metal stairs her gaze locked on to Oscar at the other side of the chamber and that was all that she saw.

Then Oscar's breath caught in his throat as Heather appeared at the top of the stairs, escorted by Vincent. Jacob gave Oscar a little nudge as he spoke softly. "Hey she really looks terrific." Oscar barely heard him as his vision seemed to narrow down until all he could see was Heather as she descended the spiral staircase.

Oscar gazed lovingly into Heather's eyes as she and Vincent approached. Then Vincent placed Heather's hand in his saying something about giving the bride away. The clearing of the priest's throat finally brought Oscar's attention back to the rest of the world. Oscar tried to concentrate on the ceremony because he wanted it to be perfect for Heather. Then they began to recite their vows and Oscar was quickly lost again in her sparkling hazel eyes. Oscar and Heather both felt an instant of uncertainty when the priest mentioned rings, they had not even thought about rings since time had been so short and they had no money for such things. The uncertainty quickly passed when Jacob and Jennifer each produced two simple matching wedding bands. They both were looking down at their clasped hands with their brand new rings and tried to take it all in.

Almost before they could realize it was really happening, the priest pronounced them husband and wife. They glanced up into each other stunned eyes as it finally sunk in. Then the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." and they were in each other's arms for their first official kiss as legal husband and wife.

There were a few titters among the witnesses as the kiss went on a little longer than normal. Catherine and Vincent were holding hands and remembering their own wedding several years ago in this very same chamber. Jacob's gaze had sought out and locked in on Linda, standing with her parents. At that moment there was a subtle shift in the bond that he shared with her and suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted their future to be. Jennifer glanced past the bride and groom at her brother as she sensed the shift in his link with Linda. She understood what it meant and was happy for them. Chris and Sharon both noticed the look that passed between Jacob and their daughter. As he squeezed his wife's hand he whispered to her. "And so it begins."

Finally Oscar and Heather broke apart and everyone cheered. Then, with the bride and groom leading, they all headed to the combination reception and lunch that was to be held in the dining chamber..

~ o ~

After the meal was finished the tables were moved aside and the tunnel musicians began to play. Heather glanced around in wonder at all the people that were here to celebrate her wedding. When Catherine had asked her what she wanted for her wedding, she had admitted that she really had no idea. The only thing that had really mattered was that she would soon be Oscar's wife. Catherine had told her that she would take care of everything. Now as she gazed about her and thought about the simple ceremony, she realized that her wedding had been far more beautiful than anything she could have imagined. Then she looked down at the simple wedding ring that meant more to her than all the gold in the world. Then she looked up at Oscar and was again lost in his adoring gaze.

Oscar held out his hand to her as the tunnel musicians began to play a waltz. "Would you care to dance, my wife?"

Up until a week ago neither of them had really known how to dance but Jacob, Jennifer and Linda had spent the last week teaching them the basic steps and moves for the types of music most commonly played in this subterranean world.

Heather smiled shyly. "I would love to, my husband."

Together they stepped into the open space in the middle of the transformed chamber and moved easily into a waltz. Alone they glided to the music while everyone watched. After about a minute Jacob and Linda stepped onto the dance floor. A second later Vincent and Catherine joined them followed immediately by Chris and Sharon. Soon others joined and the floor was soon filled with dancing couples.

Over among the musicians on the stage Jennifer played her electric organ and smiled knowingly to herself. She had felt Jacob and Linda's emotions quietly slide from intense friendship over to the first inklings of true love. Even their father despite his empathic ability was not yet aware of the transition, though Chris and Sharon had noticed. She knew that there was no turning back now. Their course was set and the destination was inevitable. She reveled in the wonder of these new emotions for a moment then as she observed them, out on the dance floor, moving in for loves first kiss, she closed off her link with her twin brother.

~ o ~

As the reception began to wind down, Oscar took Heather's hand and led her away from the dining chamber. They were soon passing tunnels that Heather had never been in before. Oscar however moved confidently on until they came to a very isolated tapestry covered opening. Heather hesitated because of the closed tapestry but Oscar stepped up and pulled the tapestry aside. "This chamber is ours for tonight." He drew her into the chamber.

She stood frozen just inside the doorway as she took in the scene. The crystallized minerals embedded in the rock walls sparkled with the reflected light from dozens of dancing candle flames. The ground and the bed were covered in a carpet of colorful flower petals and the air was filled with the sweet scent of several types of flowers mixed with the scent of warm candle wax. Oscar was even surprised by the appearance of the chamber. Linda had told him that she would see to it that the chamber would be ready for them but he had not expected anything like this.

Finally Oscar dropped the tapestry across the opening and drew Heather toward the bed of their honeymoon suite. Heather's seven month pregnant state made this a less energetic honeymoon but as she lay enfolded in his protective arms she thought that it was the most beautiful night she could remember ever having.

~ x x x x x ~

Heather winced and tried not to cry out as the painful contraction took hold. On one side of her Oscar gripped her hand and held on tightly. On her other side Catherine Chandler held her other hand and urged her to breathe. Over the last month, Catherine had spent a lot of time with her, helping her prepare for this day. After twenty hours of labor she was exhausted. About an hour ago her water had broken and the contractions had started getting closer and more intense. Rosa was watching proceedings from the business end of this endeavor and had just announced that the baby would be coming at any minute now.

The contraction eased and Heather relaxed. Her body was covered with the sheen of sweat as she took long shuddering breaths. Rosa reported from her position. "You're fully dilated now. Next time I want you to push."

Catherine spoke up. "Hang in there, Heather. You're baby is almost here."

Another contraction hit and Rosa called out. "Push, Heather, push." Heather groaned as she pushed for all she was worth. Finally the wave ended. Rosa announced. "I see the head. Next time should do it."

Oscar pulled his hand from her grip and shook it, trying to get back the blood flow. "Damn girl, you have some grip there." He grabbed her hand again. "Just one more time, Honey." On the other side, she heard a snicker come from Catherine.

The next wave came and she pushed with all her might as she cried out. Then the pressure was gone and a second later they all heard a brand new baby cry followed by Rosa's announcement. "Congratulations! You have a beautiful little baby girl." A few seconds later Rosa placed the wrapped baby into her mother's arms. Heather began to laugh as tears of joy streamed down her face. The ordeal of the last twenty hours disappeared from her consciousness as she gazed into the dark brown eyes of her baby girl. Finally she looked up at Oscar noticing the tear tracks on his grinning face. "She has your eyes."

~ x x x x x ~

Three days later Heather and Oscar stood before the tunnel inhabitants in the dining chamber. With a ringing voice Oscar proudly made the announcement. "We have named our daughter Amber because that was Heather's older sister's name. It was Linda who first suggested it and we both felt it was a good idea. And now our little family is complete."

Heather glanced around a bit shyly then spoke. "We want to take this opportunity to thank Jacob, Jennifer, Linda, Vincent and Catherine for all that they have done for us and for our daughter."

They were quickly surrounded by well wishers, all wanting to congratulate them and get a look at the new baby. Heather and Oscar beamed with pride as they showed off their daughter.

Oscar glanced over at Heather as she sat beside him holding Amber. He had already felt the weight of his responsibilities settling on his too young shoulders and it would be a couple of years before he was old enough to be able to get any kind of a real job in the world above. But he knew that they could make it here in the tunnels with the help of these wonderful people. Regardless of what lay ahead for them, he had his wife and he had his new daughter. He loved them both more than anything and nothing was ever going to pull them apart. He knew that they would make it as a family despite all the hardships they had been through.

But tonight was a night for celebration. He leaned over and kissed his wife and caressed their daughter.

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Beauty and the Beast'<strong> and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


End file.
